Dreyfus
Summary Dreyfus was Zaratras' younger brother and one of the two people who had command over the entirety of Liones after the coup d'état thanks to his status as one of the Great Holy Knights alongside Hendrickson. He is shown as a diligent and dignified person, and is extremely dedicated to his duties to the point of capturing his king and drafting citizens to help with the kingdom's military efforts, which were needed for the planned revival of the Holy War. Later it is revealed that his body was being used by the Demon Fraudrin in order to free the Demon Clan from the seal, and he did not have control over several of his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Full Size, up to High 7-A with Break Name: Dreyfus Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Human, Great Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation (Can grow to the size of a large building), Immunity to Acid (As long as his will remains unbroken), Resistance to Possession (Fraudrin could not possess him unless he allowed it) Attack Potency: At least City level (Stronger than Base Hendrickson), higher with Full Size (Effortlessly killed the unnamed demon that broke Griamore's Wall and defeated his entire squad without taking a scratch), up to at least Large Mountain level+ with Break (Dreyfus' magic attacks are based on his willpower and he has damaged enemies far more powerful than himself. He pierced through Fraudrin with a normal Pierce attack, and his Milky Way Breaker Blade inflicted several deep cuts on Unsealed Base Meliodas and was nearly fatal to Fraudrin) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has no problems keeping up with fighters like Diane, Gowther and Hendrickson), with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed using Break (His attacks were completely unable to be dodged by Fraudrin and Diane) Lifting Strength: Class G, higher with Full Size Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher with Full Size Durability: At least City level (Took no damage from Howzer's and Guila's Bomb Cyclone combined technique), higher with Full Size (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee to a few meters. Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: As one of the highest ranked Holy Knights in Liones, Dreyfus is an extremely skilled fighter and an able leader. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Break: Break is a very versatile magic power capable of emitting energy blasts as well as enhancing his close combat ability. According to Dreyfus, Break makes him immune to corrosive attacks; stating that "his body will not rust, decay, or rot". Note that despite Dreyfus being "killed" by Acid Down, he faked his death. It was later confirmed again during the defense of Liones that Hendrickson's Acid does not work on Dreyfus' body. Break's power comes from Dreyfus' willpower, allowing it to damage enemies beyond Dreyfus' own physical power. File:BreakStopsAcid.png|Corrosion won't work on him * Blast: Dreyfus releases a wide energy blast from his sword. File:HolyShock1.png|Combines Blast File:HolyShock2.png|with Hendrickson's Purge * Charge: A technique which can be used in conjunction with Pierce. Dreyfus launches himself straight toward his opponent and drives his sword through their chest. File:Charge1.png|Charges File:Charge2.png|stabs File:Charge3.png|and releases Pierce * Flowing Strike: Dreyfus hits his opponent with a direct, downward sword strike and sends them flying away. * Milky Way Breaker Blade: Dreyfus concentrates his power and unleashes a large energy beam from the tip of his sword, which he can control the width of. This is his strongest attack, and it has damaged people far above his own level on more than one occasion. File:MilkyWayBreakerBlade1.png File:MilkyWayBreakerBlade2.png * Pierce: Dreyfus fires an energy beam from the tip of his sword that pierces through any opponent standing within the blade's line of fire. ** Pierce Spread Shot: Dreyfus fires several Pierce attacks from the tip of his sword that target multiple enemies at once. File:Pierce.png|Pierce File:PierceSpreadShot.png|Pierce Spread Shot * Pulverize: Dreyfus unleashes a powerful vertical slash at his enemy, sending them flying far away. Full Size: Dreyfus manifested Full Size due to being possessed by Fraudrin. It allows him to instantly grow in size to giant proportions, greatly increasing his strength and reach. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 7